You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This
by Em Michele
Summary: Songfic based on Toby Keith's 'You shoudln't kiss me like this'. fluff - pleez R


**_AN:Hey all, I'm generally not a huge fan of songfics, but I thought this one absolutely had to be written. Who knows, maybe it's already been done, but whatever, I love this song and I think it'll make a good fic. Alrite, so R/R pleez. Reviews are my life (pathetic aint it?)_**

**_Disclaimer: Toby Keith (YAY) owns this song, and JKR owns the charries. The only thing I own is the plot, and perhaps the sox on my feet :-)_**

Harry sighed as he walked into the ball behind Hermione and Ron. It was the end of their seventh year; graduation was in just a few days. The traditional graduation ball was in full swing in the Great Hall. Fairy lights lined the walls of the gargantuan room. Sixth and Seventh years mulled around the room. The music hadn't really gotten started yet, so most were standing around talking or sitting at one of the hundreds of small tables at one end of the room.

Harry sighed as the music started. It was a fast song, but it didn't stop many of the couples from around the room from flooding the dance floor. Harry plopped into one of the chairs at one of the tables, the other chair left unoccupied. He glanced around at all the smiling faces around the room, and saw more smiles in the same room than he'd seen since Voldemort had come back, which wasn't a surprise, as the evil wizard was gone now. All the people who Harry could pick out were looking their best, unsurprisingly, though they all seemed to be paired up. Ron and Hermione, Dean and Lavender, Seamus and Parvati, even Neville had swung a date and was standing next to a grinning Luna Lovegood, but some how, Harry had ended up dateless, not that he didn't have numerous offers, he'd just turned them all down, and then hadn't been able to muster the courage to ask the girl he'd wanted to go with.

_That's pathetic Potter_ he thought to himself _you can bring down the most evil wizard in ages, but you can't ask the girl you fancy to a ball. You truly are pathetic._

"Harry?" a voice pulled Harry from his revere.

Harry turned around to see Ginny Weasley smiling back at him. She looked stunning in midnight blue robes that seemed to shimmer. Her fiery hair was down in long ringlets, the first town in the left pulled back with a silver clip. Harry felt his breath get caught in his throat, but quickly recovered. "Hey Gin," he said, clearing his throat.

"Mind if I sit down?" she asked.

Harry shook his head. "Of course not."

She took a seat and turned to face him. "So, dateless I take it? Or did she ditch you already?" Ginny grinned at him.

"No, dateless."

"Well good, that makes two of us."

They fell into a comfortable silence, both watching the couples on the dance floor. Soon enough, the music fell to a slow song. He stood up, taking a deep breath. "Gin, you want to dance?" he asked.

She looked up at him with a smile. "Sure Harry," she answered.

He offered his hand, which she took. They made their way to the already crowded dance floor. They stopped. Harry nervously put his hands on her waist, and Ginny snaked her arms around his neck. They stood a comfortable distance apart, but neither noticed that as the song wound on, they were both pulling each other closer. Before they even realized, they were standing just a few inches apart. Ginny leaned in and kissed him briefly on the lips.

_**I got a funny feeling  
The moment that your lips touched mine  
Something shot right through me  
My heart skipped a beat in time**_

The kiss lasted less than a second, but it was enough to make Harry take notice. A tingling sensation lingered on his lips, and a feeling unlike anything he'd ever experienced coursed through his veins.

_**There's a different feel about you tonight  
It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things  
I even think I saw a flash of light  
It felt like electricity  
**_

He looked at Ginny with a quizzical look. She had a confident smile on her face, but gave nothing away about her motives with the previous actions. _Maybe, just maybe, she likes me too_ thought Harry optimistically, but immediately pushed the thought from his mind.

_**You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around  
And around  
**_

Replaying the kiss, he decided one thing: he couldn't let Ginny do that, because it was just too much for him to take.

"Gin, you shouldn't do that," he said honestly.

"Why?" she asked.

"You just shouldn't."

She gave him a look that asked for more clarification, but he didn't comply. He just pushed a strand of her red hair that had fallen in her face back behind her ear.

**_They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again  
_**

As Ginny and Harry turned a bit, Harry was surprised to see Ron and Hermione making their way to them.

"So, are you two _finally_ a couple then?" Hermione asked, coming to a stop.

Ginny shook her head. "Whatever would give you that idea?" she asked innocently.

"Oh, I don't know, the fact that you just kissed?" Ron interjected.

"It was just a kiss between friends, Ron," Ginny said, though Harry could sense a bit of untruthfulness in her voice.

Ron and Hermione gave the couple a skeptical look.

"We're friends, nothing more," Harry said.

"Whatever you say," Hermione said as she and Ron wandered off somewhere.

_**  
Everybody swears we make the perfect pair  
But dancing is as far as it goes  
Girl you've never moved me quite  
The way you moved me tonight  
I just wanted you to know  
I just wanted you to know  
**_

"I just don't get them," Hermione said as she and Ron sat down at a table.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Ginny's been in love with Harry since day one and Harry's obviously taken by her, why don't they just tell each other and stop being miserable?"

"They will, 'Mione, just give them some time, everyone eventually does." Ron leaned over and kissed his girlfriend. ((AN:sorry, couldn't resist at least a little Ron/Hermione fun))

_**You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
And We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around  
And around**_

Harry moved numbly around the floor, replaying the kiss in his head. He felt himself getting lost in just the memory. He couldn't believe that something so small and innocent, such a chaste action could make him feel so much. He couldn't believe that Ginny couldn't have felt the same thing.

_**They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again  
Kiss me again**_

Harry glanced over at the tables, and saw that Ron and Hermione were still watching. He looked over at Ginny, and saw that she had noticed, too. "Looks like we have an audience," she said softly

"Well then let's give them a show," he said.

He brought his fingers to her chin and turned her head so she faced him. She looked at him with a questioning glance, which he didn't answer; as he was already leaning down to meet his lips to hers. She returned the kiss, deepening it a bit,.

Across the room, two faces glowed with grins, before they leaned in for a kiss as well.

**_AN:What did you think? Fluffy, cute, or just not good? Press the little grayish-blue button to tell me! C'mon, you kno you want to! –papples-_**


End file.
